


Movie Night

by SerotoninShift



Category: Motorcity (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerotoninShift/pseuds/SerotoninShift
Summary: As it turns out, it doesn't take very many words to get these dumb boys together.





	Movie Night

It’s after midnight. The living room is illuminated by the TV, but the one channel they get has been static for a little while now. One end of the couch is littered with empty chip bags and bottles; the detritus of a Hypraman movie marathon. On the other end of the couch, Chuck is slumped over, head resting on Mike’s shoulder. He’s got one arm draped across Mike’s back and the other hand half under his cheek, half on Mike’s collarbone. Mike has his arm across the back of the couch, not quite as daring. But as the static flickers across their faces, he moves; resting his hand on Chuck’s back, he shakes him just a little.

“Chuck,” he says softly. “Chuckles.” There’s no response.

Mike sighs, pressing his lips to Chuck’s head right at the part in his hair. Once, twice, three times.

Chuck sits up abruptly, almost whacking Mike’s chin with his head. Mike’s eyes widen in startlement. Chuck pushes his hair back.

“Did you just kiss me?” he asks.

Well. Put like that, it sounds kind of creepy. “Uh,” Mike says. “Sorry. I just…” He shrugs. Chuck is still holding his hair back from his eyes, staring at Mike.

“Cuz I was just pretending to be asleep so I could keep leaning on you,” Chuck says. There’s a long pause.

“Do you know what this means?” Chuck asks intently.

Chuck’s the idea guy for a reason. Mike waits.

“Are we both… into each other?”

It sure looks like it. Mike lets a delighted grin spread slowly across his face. But Chuck furrows his brow.

“That doesn’t make sense. For me, I’ve seen this coming ever since I was like twelve. I knew I’d fall for you once my libido kicked in, you’re exasperatingly hot. But _you_?”

Mike’s not really a words person. But he knows when action is called for. He leans forward and kisses Chuck on the lips. When he pulls back, Chuck looks stunned.

“Ahahahaha, WOW,” he says. “For real?”

Mike places a hand on the back of Chuck’s neck, pulls him forward, bonks their foreheads together gently. “If you want,” Mike says.

Chuck pulls back, eyebrows raised.

“Uh, YEAH, Mike. Duh. You dork.” Chuck kisses him again.

When Dutch finds them early in the morning, they’re still on the couch, fully clothed, fast asleep, draped over each other in a loose-limbed sprawl. Chuck is scrunched up a little, head pillowed on Mike’s chest. Mike is snoring softly. They’re holding hands, fingers tangled together. Dutch shakes his head. “ _Finally_ ,” he says, and goes to find a blanket to throw over them.


End file.
